You can't forget this face
by RavenousRIOT
Summary: Some say dreams don't come true, but in this case that's different. Will Samantha find out why Sweeney Todd entered her life?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am! My first fic on this website. I'm new so please don't be rude =) I try to write as much a possible, but please wait, since I'm not a fast writer.  
I hope you will all like this**

**Attention: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the story characters used. I do own Samantha though.  
This first chappy is some sort of interlude to the story. It's a little short but I hope it gives a feeling of what has happened and what is about to happen.  
Happy reading!**

_It was cold, dark and cold. Rays of moonlight barely managed to shine through the dirty window in the room which I was in. My body felt tense and bruised. I can't really remember how I came here. It must have been an awful thing that has happened. The only thing I can remember is screaming and fighting. A lot of screaming and fighting. Things being thrown and things being broken. People being hurt and raped. That's all I can remember. For now at least._

_I crawled out of my corner and reached out for whatever I could grab to help myself up. I stood in the darkness for a while until my eyes got used to the black. I looked inside the room. Furniture barely been used, it was rather empty. The only large things were a huge leather chair, a small bed in a dark corner, a table stand with a mirror and some chests. The wooden floor was dusty and the walls looked as if they've been ripped apart. Like some kind of monster went bezerk and teared the whole place apart._

_My legs hurt, so I slowly walked towards the big chair and sat down. It was comfortable. I sank into the big cushions and felt my body relax. I lifted up my hands and softly stroked the arm rests. The scent of leather surrounded me and I closed my eyes._

_Suddenly the door was closed with a loud slam. Heavy footsteps walked in my direction. I must have dozed off a little. I opened my eyes and stretched out my legs._

_"Who are you?! What are you doing here.." a man's voice said. The gesture of a man walked towards me and his face stopped right before mine. His jet hair covering his face. I felt his breath on my face and his strong cologne entered my nostrils. A metallic scent, covered with spicy men's perfume._

_"Who are y.." I tried to mutter out but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand._

_"Forget my face." That's what he said. His eyes, dark black pits full of rage and fear, eyes that buried straight through my soul, locked onto mine. His face was covered with smears of glistering rubies. I closed my eyes trying to avoid the black void I slowly started to fall in. "God, Father in heaven forgive this man for all that he sinned," I thought when I saw that his vest was covered in blood. I felt his strong fingers bruise my wrist. His eyes narrowed for a brief second and his grip tightened. "Go," he spoke. His voice was deep, a voice that won't be forgotten for a long time. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, probably in the mirror. Who was this man? What happened before? Why was he covered in blood? All these questions rushed through my head. That's when he let go of my wrist __and pushed me towards the door that was open again, caused by the power of the slam. _I nearly stumbled in the opening and quickly ran down the stairs into the foggy city that goes by the name of London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter. I'm still new to fan fiction so don't expect too much of it, I think I need to get into the story meself too =)  
Attention: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the story characters. I do own my OC's. Please review with tips so I can work things out a little better.  
Happy reading!**

"Sam! Samantha wake up!", her mothers screeching voice echoed in her ears.

"How the hell did I get back in bed, I can't remember anything." "Maybe it was just a dream." She reached for her pocket watch that laid on the drawer next to her bed; half past 5.

"Samantha! There's work to do, hurry up now lass!".

She slowly slid out of bed, shoving the covers into a heap. She quickly put on a dress and walked to the bathroom. The floor squeaked beneath her feet. It surely was old. Some bars were half-missing and the worms did their jobs as well. She opened the bathroom door and brushed her teeth. She quickly stroke her fingers through her hair and wrapped it up in a ponytail, with a few loose streaks falling out, so her long face was not entirely straight to the point. It made her look nicer and more friendly. She exited the bathroom and walked downstairs carefully, trying not to trip over her dress. Her mother's dress actually, it became too small for her so her mother gave it to her. It fitted her body perfectly, and soon it became one of her favorites.

She quickly tucked in a piece of bread, already prepared by her mother. Her mother was quite a lady, oh yes she was. She had big brown loving eyes, and long curls of the same color which where soft as butter. She was a friendly woman who always stood up for her. That she learned through the years. She had raised her by herself, her only daughter, since her father left soon after she was born. One day he was gone. He took all their money and stepped on the first boat to France. They've never seen him again. Glad to.

A drunk bastard, that he was. Nothing more than a piece of scum wandering the streets at night, totally wasted. He could usually be found around pubs and whorehouses, annoying other people with his presence. Spending all of their well earned money on junk.

The reason Mary married him was because he was a nice man which had a respectable job. She loved him then. He used to be beautiful before all the happenings. Big blue eyes and short cropped blonde hair. A friendly tanned face and a lovely smile. A man every woman lusted after. He was well mannered, had a nice talk and greeted everybody that passed by. After their marriage the drinking started. Then the drugs started, and after that the whores started. He used to be a famous barber and owned a shop in the city that was know as Richard's, just Richard's. Foolish man probably didn't have the brains to come up with something more attractive.

The drinking started soon after the day when a newcomer opened shop in town. Barker his name was. Benjamin Barker. A soon to be well known barber. Sweet lad with a beautiful woman. Her name was Lucy, and she had yellow hair. The woman was with child when they moved to London. It was better for them, Barker said. Soon all the people knew of his talents, and soon Richard was forgotten.

Richard left three months before it all happened. He saw his wife and daughter once a week and decided it was time to never see them again. Mary didn't care. She had eye for someone else. It was clear she had a thing for barbers, or it was just coincidence. She caught herself staring at Benjamin several times. She loved the way he looked at Lucy, wishing it was her he was looking at. She loved his big brown eyes which she sunk in and his beautiful smile. Soon she developed a lust for him. Waking up bathing in sweat after beautiful dreams.

Mary did definitely not like Lucy. She was too silent for her eyes. Mary herself was a woman full of life, she was always busy and never thought about resting or lifting her feet up for a moment. But there were two people who did like Lucy. Her own husband and Judge Turpin.

Turpin wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

He waited.

And waited.

Seven months he waited.

Until Johanna was born.

Crying in her mother's arms. Benjamin and Lucy were the happiest couple on earth that certain moment. He finally got the family he wanted. A wife and child. A dream to come true.

For several weeks.

Benjamin and Lucy decided to take a walk and took Johanna with them to the market for some fresh air. That's when it happened. Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford were there too, watching the happy couple talk and laugh. Cheerful with their baby daughter. So small, but already so beautiful. She had the same blue eyes as her mother and little blonde hairs already started to grow on her little head. Her little hand clasping onto her father's finger.

Suddenly several policemen rushed towards Benjamin, smashed him on the back of his head with a baton and dragged him away from his wife and child. Not realizing it was Judge Turpin who caused all this. He was sent to Australia, to serve his crime until he was dead and forgotten.

Lucy spent her time upstairs taking care of little Johanna. The Judge sent her flowers everyday and spent his time gandering at Lucy through her little window.

One day the Beadle told her to come over at Judge Turpin's mansion. It wasn't until she found out he tricked her. She arrived at the mansion and the Beadle let her in. To discover a masked ball where people were dancing, laughing and drinking. She got offered drinks too and asked for Judge Turpin. What she didn't realize was that he was there all the time.

Suddenly he walked to her and pushed her against the table. People were surrounding them, laughing at her, knowing all well what was going to happen. He raped her right in front of them. On the table.

So she went mad, and she soon was transported to Bedlam.

Judge Turpin took Johanna as his ward and raised her.

She raised herself, actually. The Judge was a pervert and never looked at her or cared for her being. He only leered at her through a hole in the wall when she was knitting or reading books. The only books he read – well, he did not actually read them. He just looked at them, the bastard. Johanna once walked into him when he was drooling all over one of them and jerking himself off. She screamed at him and ran upstairs.

Now, fifteen years later after Benjamin Barker was sent out, Mary told about a new barber in town. A dark and silent man trying to get his things together in London, having his facility in the room above Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Mrs. Lovett never rented it out, people said it was haunted. That terrible things had happened up there. And Mrs. Lovett knew all too well what happened up there.

Mrs. Lovett's husband Albert used to be Benjamin's landlord. But he tragically passed away some years ago. Mrs. Lovett kept the pie shop but it never really worked out for her. Her pies were horrible and the shop didn't look well. It was filled with dust, spider webs and cockroaches. No wonder nobody ever entered her shop. Once in a while she served a single customer who was probably in a hurry, serving him an old dusty pie and a glass of ale or gin. That customer then left without even caring about the change of the money he just gave her because he need to wash that awful taste out of his mouth.

"Samantha come on! We need to sort out the lot!". Sam hurried to her mother inside the shop. Her mother owned a vegetables store not far from the market and Samantha of course helped her hard working mother. Her products were of great quality, much better than the ones at the stalls on the market.

A cart filled with vegetables stopped in front of the shop. Men were carrying big sacks of food and dumped them in the store. Sam quickly opened them up and sorted out all of it together with Mary. Putting the last potato in the box ment for it, Samantha sighed. The men in her dreams was still wandering inside her head.

"_Who is he.._"

"Who is who love?" Her mother asked her. She frowned her brow and stared at Sam with a silly look.

"Oh, t'was nothing. Just some fine looking lad I saw the other day on the market that's all", she lied.

"If that's all, I don't have to worry, do I?".

"No Mum, it's all fine. Now lets sweep this store before it's all packed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Sweeney. Todd. But. I. Wish. I. Did.  
I have no reviews so far, I'm hoping some of you will review this time :)  
Tips are welcome.**

**Chapter three.**

She tried to avoid her mothers gaze, but Mary was still looking at her from the corners of her eyes. Sam rushed through the shop from customer to customer and greeted them with a warm handshake when they left. It was a busy day and everybody was in a great mood.

"Mum, look outside. The weather is so nice and it's awfully hot in the shop. Can I go outside for maybe half an hour since it's a little bit quiet now?" Samantha's hair was sweaty and stuck to her face. It must have been one of those exceptional days in London where the eerie grey sky suddenly changed to a heavenly clear blue one.

Mary looked at her with a smile.

"Ofcourse sweetheart. You're going out to look for that lad aren't you," she said with a wink. "Well, since you have spotted him at the market place I guess that's where you're heading for, so have this and buy some new flowers for in the shop." Mary handed her some money and she left the shop.

-

"Mistah T. please come outside with me! Weather's all lovely and warm! Let's go to the sea!". Mrs. Lovett shrieked while jagging at his vest. "Mistah T. come on you needda get some sunshine on that lovely pale face of yours!"

Sweeney let out a low grunt. _"Bloody hell why is she always so annoying, please let her shut up for a bloody moment."_

"Mrs. Lovett, I am truly aware that you admire the sea and this _lovely_ weather, but I have customers today", he grunted out, pronouncing this particulair word he usually never uses very accented. _"Maybe if I'll just ignore her.."_. But he already got interrupted.

"But Mistah T. those customers can wait, everybody goes out today and I'm sure a lil' stubble on their faces doesn't do any 'arm!" She tried again, waiting for him to surrender to her.

_Silence._ Mrs. Lovett walked to the window and took stand in front of him, placing her hands on her hips while cocking her head to the side. He just stared straight through her as if she never existed.

"Mr. T. are you listenin' to me? You look off dear", she said while waving her hands in his face. She slowly grabbed his arm but he grabbed her wrist in a reflex and pinned her to the wall.

"Alright I'll go to that bloody sea with you as long as you shut up and don't ask me questions all the time!" he spat in her face. "_For Christ's sake, bloody woman."_ Nellie's eyes grew big and sparkled when she claimed her victory.

"See dear, that wasn't so hard," Nellie said, completely ignoring his outburst. 'Come on now, and take that jacket off before you melt love, it's awfully warm outside." She tucked at his sleeves but he slapped her hands away.

"I can do that myself Mrs. Lovett". Sweeney, very much annoyed, slipped out of his huge leather jacket and threw it on the small bed in the corner. Nellie looked at him. He was only wearing his white blouse now and his blue pinstriped trousers. She smiled and looped her arm in his before he could even realize it. They stepped outside and walked down the stairs. Nellie with a big smile on her pretty face and Sweeney as blank as always. Nellie started humming a song she remembered singing in the hot summers and they started walking towards the beach.

-

Samantha walked towards the market. There were birds singing. It sounded beautiful, and she lifted her face to the sun to catch up the heat on her pale skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it.

"Mr. T I told ya you'd love it outside! Didn't I tell ya?" A loud woman's voice said. Samantha stopped. She opened her eyes and placed her hand above her them to avoid the sunlight and watched closely. A woman and a man were walking across the street.

The woman was dressed in a blue and white summer dress. Samantha had seen her before. She had this meat pie shop at Fleet Street. Mrs. Lovett her name was, a sweet little lady who carried the weight of the world on her back with all the work she did by herself. She smiled while her wild red curls were dangling on the side of her pale face. She was holding a basket and a folded cloth under her arm. Apparently they were heading for a picnic. The man was wearing a white blouse and blue trousers. His dark hair was everywhere but in place and his face was a blank and pale space.

"_Where have I seen that man before, I swear I have seen him before," _Samantha thought. When they passed by the man looked at her with dark eyes. The look he gave her sent a chill down her spine. His eyes were cold and empty, like he'd already seen the grave.

She walked to the market and bought some new flowers for in the shop. She loved daisies, their color and their smell gave her a joyful feeling inside. So that she could forget about all the harm in the world. This time she wanted to forget about the nightmare from the night before. It still haunted her and she couldn't get rid of the thoughts and images of it for some reason. "Maybe it means something."

She inhaled the scent of the flowers and felt her body relax. She then walked home and gave her mother the flowers.

"Those are beautiful, oh and how they smell! Lovely."

"Thank you Mum! But can I take today off? I want to go to the sea."  
"That's alright love, everybody's out today, so I don't have many customers."

She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek and run off.

She decided to follow Mrs. Lovett and this mysterious man to the beach, since she had overheard their conversation. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation; Mrs. Lovett rambled about the sea, like speaking to a wall, since the man obviously didn't listen to her. He just stared into space. He must've been deeply in thoughts, wandering in his personal space.

Once she got closer to the sea, she heard seagulls and the wind. It excited her. When she reached the beach she took off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand. It felt funny and she laughed to herself. She'd taken a cloth from home and spread it out on the sand. She rolled up her sleeves and leaned back on her elbows.

She watched at the sea. It wasn't perfectly blue, since this was England, but it didn't matter. It felt like it was her sea at the moment. Her own personal belonging.

She decided to take a nap.

-

"Oh don't you love this Mr. T!"

Mrs. Lovett was holding Sweeney's hand, but she moved her arms everywhere as she was babbling about how beautiful this place was. It annoyed him and he roughly pulled his hand away.

"What's the matter love, don't you like the sea?"

Sweeney groaned.

"I'm going to take a little walk, you stay 'ere." He said.

He stood up and walked away, leaving Mrs. Lovett behind. He had walked a couple of feet when he saw something in the distance. The sun blocked his sight so he stepped closer.

There was this beautiful girl sitting all by herself, leaning back with her eyes closed. He'd seen her before when they were still in the city. Long locks of yellow hair settled on her shoulders. Just like his Lucy._ Lucy._

He missed her. He missed her so much. She'd been haunting his dreams since he was locked up in Australia. Dreaming of being with her again, and with his daughter Johanna. Dreaming of raising his child, spending summers together outside, laughing, smiling.

Laughing and smiling, it was almost like he'd forgotten how to. The only smiles he gave were the fake ones he gave to customers before he'd slit their throats. He'd lead them into his demonic chair, taking off their jackets and swirling a cloth around their neck. Tapping their chins and cheeks with foam and bringing their heads back. He'd then took out one of his razors. It shined in the light, with him giving an evil smirk in its reflection. He'd stroke them, sharpening them on the leather belt strapped to the chair. He'd handle them with care, like if they were alive. His friends. Sometimes the customers got impatient, and that's when he quickly took care of the job. He'd slit their throats, having no mercy. Blood spurted out of their throat and he just smiled, letting the blood touch his face. After they died, he stepped on the footlever and they fell into the flaming pits of hell.

He cleared his mind and looked at the girl again. She was wearing clothes that were way too warm for this weather. Suddenly she looked up and spotted him. She stood up and walked over to him.

He got more nervous as she came closer. She smiled at him. Her smile was a perfect one. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled like little stars.

"Can I help you sir?" she said with the sweetest voice.

"No, I'm just walking around, I should go by now."

"No sir please, come sit down so we can talk, you seem like a nice person."

_Nice._ Since when was Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, a _nice_ person? He hadn't been a nice person for fifteen years. He used to be nice, as Benjamin Barker. But that man was dead. Maybe he could be nice for one time and sit down with this beautiful girl.

He nodded and took place on the cloth. It was as soft as her voice. He stretched his legs and tried to become comfortable.

"I'm Samantha Park, I live with my mother at Old Fleet Lane. She has a vegetable store, and I help her in the shop." She smiled when sticking her hand out.

Sweeney hesitated, but gave her a quick and light handshake.

"My name is Sweeney Todd. I am a barber, my shop is at Fleet Street." He replied nervously.

She kept smiling that damn smile. She looked gorgeous in that dress. _"No, stop. I can't think of other women, I must stay true to Lucy"._ He shook his head in confuse while two voices in his head were fighting.

"So, Mr. Todd, how did you end up here?".

**Authors note: Be serious, is this stiffly written?** **Cause I think it is. I need to loosen up in writing I think.**


End file.
